Techniques that may be used to interact with computing devices are ever increasing. For instance, a stylus may be used to interact with a user interface of a computing device. Some example interactions by a stylus may include entering text, making selections, or providing input to a touch screen. A stylus can also be used as a digital pen to provide a user with hand writing experience. To enable these and other interactions, the stylus requires power. However, traditional techniques to power the stylus are inefficient and can limit the effective use of the stylus.
For example, a battery used to power the stylus has a limited time during which it can provide power to the stylus to support various interactions. A traditional technique to manage power for a stylus and maximize battery life involves using motion detection to decide when to toggle power on and off. However, the stylus may unintentionally toggle on due to movement of the stylus that is not intended to wake the stylus resulting in excessive battery drain. For example, motion detected when the stylus is being transported in a bag or being moved in vehicle may cause the stylus to wake up. Other techniques that rely on grip/touch sensors or toggle switches may be subject errors such as missed detections (e.g., a user wearing a glove), inadvertent switching, false detections due to holding a stylus while not in use, as so forth. Thus, traditional techniques used for stylus battery management may be ineffective and can lead to user frustration if the stylus battery is drained too quickly or the stylus is out of power when the user attempts to use stylus. Further, traditional techniques to power a stylus include using a battery that limits the design of the stylus due to a size, capacity, or shape of the battery.